


Clumsy

by CoffeeKristin



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKristin/pseuds/CoffeeKristin
Summary: “Knock it off,” she hissed at him. “He’s looking at you!”“Who?” Patrick said, his head swiveling around, resulting in Erica smacking him again. “Hey! Quit hitting me!”“Then quit being an idiot,” she huffed. “Jonny Toews, you dunce. He’s looking over here, and you’re biting on the string of your hoodie like a moron.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry into the Bobblehead mini-fic fest on tumblr. Since it's over three thousand words, I thought I'd put it on AO3 instead. Thanks as usual to Katie for being my cheerleader and champion, and to Teresa for the quick and helpful beta!
> 
> The title is from Our Lady Peace's song, _Clumsy._

Patrick fiddled with the strings of his hoodie, tugging them into equal lengths and then tucking one into his mouth as he watched the other rollerbladers go around the darkened rink. He chewed on the end haphazardly until Erica reached across him and smacked it out of his mouth. “Hey!”

“Knock it off,” she hissed at him. “He’s looking at you!”

“Who?” Patrick said, his head swiveling around, resulting in Erica smacking him again. “Hey! Quit hitting me!”

“Then quit being an idiot,” she huffed. “Jonny Toews, you dunce. He’s looking over here, and you’re biting on the string of your hoodie like a moron.”

“No he’s not,” Patrick started, but when he glanced over his shoulder, he locked eyes with Jonny, who flinched and looked away. Patrick could see his cheeks turned faintly pink, even from this distance, even in the dim and cheesy disco ball lighting that _Lombard’s_ used during the weekly teen skate.

“See,” Erica said smugly when Patrick had whipped his head forward again. “Looking. At. You.”

“I -- “

“What are you doing still standing here! Go talk to him before someone else does -- ask him to skate with you.” Erica made a shooing motion.

“No,” Patrick said around a suddenly thick tongue. 

“Pat, you have to stop being so shy! Just go talk to him -- you know once you get past hello you’ll be fine. You always are.”

No one would ever say Patrick lacked for confidence but somehow talking to people he didn’t know always made him feel a little awkward and unsure of himself. “He doesn’t -- I’ve never even spoken to him! He’s a senior, his locker’s in a different hallway from mine, and he always sits on the other side of the cafeteria during lunch -- “

“Wow,,” Erica said, eyebrow raised. “Stalker much, Pat?”

“Shut up,” Patrick mumbled, pulling the drawstring of his hoodie back up and chewing on it again. “So I noticed the hottest kid in school, so what? I’m one of like, two hundred kids that did. Doesn’t mean he noticed me.”

“I think he did, though,” Erica smirked, looking over Patrick’s shoulder and Patrick poked her to make her stop before Jonny saw them staring. Again.

“We’ve only gone to school together for a couple months, and we don’t even have any classes together.” Patrick said irritably, speaking over Erica when she tried to interrupt him. He was tired of her lectures and advice. “Jonny’s got gorgeous eyes, perfect hair and the best ass in school -- he’s practically a Greek god! I mean, look at him!” He swung out a hand and smacked into something firm and warm. Erica’s face was bright red, either from embarrassment or from trying not to laugh, or both, and Patrick groaned. “Oh God. He’s standing right behind me, isn’t he?”

“I am,” Jonny replied. Patrick groaned again and turned around. Jonny looked a little freaked out and a little embarrassed. “Hi, Patrick, Erica.”

When Patrick couldn’t force anything out around his utter mortification, Erica cleared her throat. “Uh, hi, Jonny.” She looked between Patrick and Jonny and grinned. “I’m just going to, uh… go,” Erica said, ignoring Patrick’s pleading expression and skating off.

Patrick glared after her for a second before forcing himself to look up at Jonny. “So you probably heard all that, right?”

“Maybe?” Jonny’s cheeks were even pinker than before and he had a tiny smile on his face, but not mocking, just… sweet. 

“Oh God,” Patrick moaned, chewing harder on the end of the drawstring. “I’m sorry?”

“No, uh. Don’t be sorry?” Jonny slid a little closer, wobbling a little on his blades. “And for the record, I always noticed you, Patrick.” 

“You did?” The way he was looking at Patrick made his stomach feel warm and fizzy, like he’d been drinking overly carbonated pop. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch around the drawstring he was still chewing on absently.

“I did,” Jonny nodded, reaching out and pulling the drawstring from his mouth, and Patrick swallowed at the way Jonny’s eyes tracked his tongue when he licked his lips.

“Oh.” Patrick’s smile crept across his face until he was grinning so hard it almost hurt his cheeks. “I -- that’s good? I mean. That’s good.”

They stood there smiling at each other until Jonny gestured toward the rink, where a slow song had just come on. “So, do you wanna skate? Um, with me?”

“Yes!” Patrick said loudly, a little more enthusiastic than he intended, making Jonny beam.

“Awesome,” Jonny said, and held out his hand. “Come on, then.”

“I know how to skate, man, just because I’m a mathlete who takes AP classes doesn’t mean I’m not a good skater,” Patrick huffed.

“I know that, Patrick, I saw you skating earlier,” Jonny said, rolling his eyes. “But for a mathlete in all AP classes, you’re kinda dumb.” When Patrick frowned at him, Jonny laughed and shook his hand at him impatiently. “I wanna hold hands with you, _man._ If that’s okay with you?”

“Oh,” Patrick said, looking down at Jonny’s long fingers. “Well. Uh.” He probably waited too long because Jonny started to pull his hand back, eyeing him uneasily. “No, I mean -- yes! Yes.” 

“Well come on, then,” Jonny said with a grin, his entire face lighting up. That fizzy feeling was back in Patrick’s belly again as they joined the other couples making their way out onto the wooden floor.

Jonny was a pretty good skater, but Patrick quickly found that he was the one who had to keep Jonny off his ass after he slipped a couple of times when they were making turns. The third time Jonny overbalanced and almost fell, he ended up throwing an arm around Patrick’s shoulders and leaving it there.

“Sorry,” Jonny muttered, sheepish and still a little wobbly. Patrick clutched his shirt to help keep them both upright. “I’m not usually this clumsy.”

“Sure you’re not,” Patrick chirped with a smirk. “Maybe you should stick to the roller skates instead of the blades next time. They’re a little easier to stay upright on. All the baby skaters start in those anyway.”

“Shut up, I’m not that bad,” Jonny grumbled, but the corner of his mouth turned up wryly. “How come you’re so good at this, anyway?”

“Played hockey for a long time,” Patrick shrugged, relaxing even more as they continued to make slow loops around the rink. “Roller hockey and regular hockey.”

“Really?” Jonny said, surprised, and Patrick elbowed him. “No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Patrick just looked at him, unimpressed, and Jonny shook him a little with the arm around his shoulders. “I just meant -- I didn’t know you played hockey. Honest.”

“Yep, best hands in three counties,” Patrick replied smugly.

“Then why’d you stop playing?” Jonny frowned. “Was it because you were, uh, you know, too small to take the hitting?”

“Fuck you, too small,” Patrick snorted without heat. “I can take a hit. Plus you can’t hit what you can’t catch. And I’ve been scouted by USA Hockey.”

“Wow, that’s -- you must be pretty good.” Jonny was looking a little guilty, probably for chirping Patrick about his size.

“Hey, don’t feel bad -- everyone thinks I’m too small,” Patrick said reassuringly, well used to having to disabuse people of their preconceptions about him and his size. “And I love proving them all wrong.”

“I bet.” Jonny smiled when Patrick let go of his hands and executed a perfect spin before sliding back under his arm. “I’d love to see you play sometime.”

“I’m gonna try out for the hockey team next week,” Patrick said. feeling his own cheeks get pink, because even though he knew he would but he also knew that saying so made him sound conceited. Erica and Jess reminded him of that whenever they got the chance. 

“If you’re getting recruited by Team USA, I have a feeling you’re gonna make it,” Jonny said, taking Patrick’s hand again and brushing his thumb over Patrick’s knuckles.

They did a few more circuits until a fast song came on, and Jonny only fell once, when they got bumped into by another couple and he’d gone down in a heap only to hop up again, his cheeks flaming red. Patrick teased him about it all the way to the concession stand, giggling so hard he could hardly drink the strawberry slushie Jonny bought for him.

“Whatever, I don’t always fall down,” Jonny mumbled into his frankly disgusting-looking Green Dream smoothie.

“At least you’ve got a big cushion back there,” Patrick giggled. Jonny pushed him with his shoulder hard enough to jar Patrick back a step, which only made him giggle harder.

“Whatever,” Jonny said then scratched the back of his neck, which had gotten a little flushed and sweaty from skating. “Do you, uh. I have my car outside, we could go drink these out there. If you want, I mean.” 

“I’d like that,” Patrick said, peeking up between his lashes at Jonny. “A lot.”

“Cool,” Jonny said lamely, making Patrick giggle.

“Cool,” he responded, just to let Jonny know he was a dork.

“Shut up and come on,” Jonny said, pulling Patrick over to the lockers where they quickly changed into their shoes and headed outside. It was a nice night, not quite summer warm, but not fall weather yet, either, and the air smelled of burning leaves. Jonny took Patrick’s hand again as soon as they were outside, leading him to a completely gorgeous Camaro parked behind the building a little.

“Wow,” Patrick whistled, running a hand over the soft-top roof. “This is a nice car.”

“It’s my dad’s,” Jonny said, unlocking and opening Patrick’s door. “He lets me take it once in awhile.” 

He waited for Patrick to sit and then closed the door with a soft click before hurrying around to his own door and climbing in. They sat in silence for a minute sipping their drinks before Patrick gestured toward the stereo.

“That’s a sweet set-up, man,” he admired, “can we listen to something?”

“Sure.” Jonny started the engine, which roared a little before setting into a low growl. The music came on with a loud burst, and Jonny slapped at the controls until he got it turned down to something less ear-splitting. “Sorry.”

“Is this _Our Lady Peace?”_ Patrick side-eyed Jonny. “Man, you should be sorry.”

“Not for the music, jerk,” Jonny rolled his eyes. “For the volume.”

“Yeah, well, you should be sorry for both, man, this shit is ridiculous. Don’t you have any Eminem or anything?”

“How can you like Eminem?” Jonny retorted. “Privileged white kid with a chip on his shoulder rapping like he’s a gangsta. He’s completely appropriating black culture for his own gain.”

“Hey, now, he’s not privileged,” Patrick huffed, offended. “He’s from -- “

“Eight mile, I know, Patrick,” Jonny laughed. “Straight out of the hood, right? Relax, I’m just yanking your chain. I like Eminem, too.”

“Now who’s being a jerk,” Patrick muttered but he couldn’t quite bite back a little grin, and when he looked over at Jonny, he was already looking back. “And are you forty? Who says _yanking your chain?_ My dad, that’s who.”

“Your mom wishes she could yank my chain,” Jonny chirped. 

“Don’t talk about my mom like that!” Patrick said, frowning at Jonny.

“Patrick, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I was just kidding!” Patrick scowled at him for another moment until he couldn’t help breaking into laughter.

“Oh my god,” Patrick chortled. “Your face, man!” He laughed harder when Jonny huffed and sat back. “Dude, I grew up in a hockey locker room, I can take a joke about my mom.” He sobered a little. “But don’t talk any shit about my sisters, got it?”

“Got it,” Jonny replied, raising his hands. “No jokes about sisters.”

“No looking at my sisters either,” Patrick qualified. “They’re too good to date hockey players.”

“Not gonna be a problem,” Jonny assured him, looking into his lap and then glancing over at Patrick. “I’m not, though.”

“Not what? A sister?” Patrick laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, I think I already knew that.”

“No, uh, I mean, yeah, I’m not a sister, but also, I’m not too good for hockey players.”

“You’re -- you’re not?” Patrick croaked, his throat suddenly dry even though he’d been steadily sipping at his slushie.

“Nope. Well, not too good for one hockey player in particular, anyway.” Jonny said, leaning toward Patrick until he was so close Patrick could feel his breath across his cheek. When Jonny dropped his gaze to Patrick’s lips, Patrick licked them reflexively.

Jonny’s eyes darkened and he kept moving in, closer and closer until their lips met. Jonny’s mouth was warm against Patrick’s and when his lips parted, his tongue practically felt on fire as he licked into Patrick’s mouth, still cool from his slushie. He explored Patrick’s mouth delicately at first, with small swipes of his tongue, but when he twined his tongue around Patrick’s, Patrick couldn’t help the hitching gasp he made, and then Jonny was pressing him back into the leather seat and diving at his mouth.

Patrick didn’t have much experience with kissing but he tried to keep up with Jonny as he deepened the kiss, battling a little with him until he could push his tongue into Jonny’s mouth and move it in and out, making Jonny moan around it, shuddering a little.

“Yeah?” Patrick said into Jonny’s mouth, kissing him again before he could respond. Jonny growled and pulled back suddenly and Patrick chased after his mouth with a frown. “Where are you going?”

“Come ‘ere,” Jonny pushed his seat all the way back and tugged at Patrick until he slid across the console and ended up sitting on Jonny’s lap, his head brushing the soft top of the convertible. Jonny ran his hands into Patrick’s hair, tugging him closer and setting about kissing him senseless.

“Jonny, Jonny,” Patrick panted minutes later, easing back to catch his breath. He was hard, but as much as he wanted to get off with Jonny right now, in the front seat of a car at the Lombard Roller Rink, he also didn’t want to have his first time be in the front seat of a car. Even a car as cool as the Camero. “Wait, dude, I just.” Jonny pulled him back in and Patrick let himself sink back into the kiss for another minute before pushing on Jonny’s chest. 

“What?” Jonny panted, moving his mouth down Patrick’s jaw to nip at his earlobe. Patrick shivered and rocked his hips down into Jonny’s lap, then they both froze as if the realizing that they both were hard in their jeans had just hit them. “Oh. Oh that’s -- “

“Your dick,” Patrick said with a shudder, which rocked him down again and made Jonny moan. 

“I was gonna say _your_ dick but sure, yes, whatever,” Jonny gasped and moved to kiss Patrick again. Patrick pressed him back into the seat with a firm hand, trying to keep his distance as he caught his breath. 

“Okay, I just, just need a second,” Patrick said again.

“But Patrick,” Jonny whined plaintively, his face screwed up impatiently making Patrick laugh. Jonny huffed. “Fine. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, but just. Hold on, I can’t think when I’m sitting on your dick.” Patrick ignored Jonny’s groan at his words, disentangling himself from Jonny until he was in his own seat. He adjusted himself, trying not to shiver again when Jonny’s eyes tracked the movement of his hand. “Dude. Eyes up here.”

“What,” Jonny said a little dumbly before his eyes snapped up to Patrick’s. “Uh.”

“I just think,” Patrick said, pulling at the drawstring on his hoodie where it’d gotten tangled around his confirmation crucifix. “Maybe this is all going a little fast. For me, anyway. I mean, we haven’t even gone on a date.”

“Oh,” Jonny said, some of the arousal on his face giving way to embarrassment. “Sorry?”

“Don’t be sorry, that was probably the best fifteen minutes of my life,” Patrick said, grinning when Jonny laughed in relief. “But, I think. Maybe we should, you know. Do that?”

“Do what? You’re not making any sense,” Jonny said with a confused frown.“I thought you wanted to stop doing this?”

“Not this -- I mean, yes, obviously, more of _this_ , but first I’d like to go on a date. Since, you, uh. You said you do date hockey players?”

“Oh,” Jonny said again, confusion melting into a relieved smile. “I do. Well. I’d like to date you.”

“Me too,” Patrick said.

Jonny smiled and reached for Patrick, and then they were kissing again, but it wasn’t as heated and it ended without Patrick grinding down on Jonny’s dick, so Patrick counted it as a win. Sort of.

Grinding down on Jonny’s dick had been pretty awesome.

They spent another hour in Jonny’s car talking and laughing. People were flowing out of the rink when Jonny finally glanced at the clock and realized it was almost midnight. When Patrick checked his phone, he had a text from Erica saying she’d left when she couldn’t find Patrick. It was more likely because she was a meddling little sister, in order to make sure Jonny had to give him a ride home. 

“So,” Jonny said once they were standing on Patrick’s veranda a little while later.

“So,” Patrick replied, clutching the drawstrings of his hoodie and see-sawing them back and forth. “Friday night?”

“Friday night,” Jonny agreed. “And, uh. Maybe lunch on Monday? I mean, I know you usually sit with Shawsy and Saader, but I thought maybe we could sit together?”

“That would be awesome,” Patrick said, reaching for Jonny’s hands and twining their fingers together again like he’d done at the rink. He saw the curtains in the bay window of his house twitch a little and he sighed, knowing all the women in his house -- and probably his father, too -- were likely watching their exchange.

He still pulled Jonny closer and kissed him softly, if chastely, before resting his forehead against Jonny’s. “My family’s probably filming this, just so you know,” he whispered, holding tight to Jonny’s hands when he tried to pull away. He kissed him again, a quicker peck this time, and caught Jonny looking furtively out of the corner of his eye. He let Jonny ease back until they were just holding hands.

“I had fun tonight,” Jonny whispered, glancing over at the bay window and laughing when the curtains were immediately slammed shut. “But I should go.”

“You should, before someone decides to come out and say hi,” Patrick agreed, and Jonny looked a little green at the idea and walked quickly down the steps, stumbling a little in his haste.

“God, you’re clumsy,” Patrick laughed fondly. “It’s a miracle you could stay on your skates at all tonight.”

“Yeah, about that,” Jonny said uneasily. “I actually have a confession to make.”

“A confession? What about?” Patrick asked, coming down the stairs so they could have a little privacy from prying ears. 

Jonny sighed and looked miserable. “I kinda lied to you? I mean, not really, just -- I can skate.” When Patrick snorted, he shook his head. “No, really, I can! I’m on the hockey team and everything.”

“What? No, you play soccer and tennis, not hockey.” Patrick said, frowning.

“And hockey,” Jonny said, mouth twisting ruefully. “I’m kinda the captain? Of the hockey team. Since the season hasn’t started I guess you didn’t realize? But anyway, uh, I can skate. So.”

“Then what was that back there? You kept almost wiping out!”

“I know, but that was mostly just an excuse to put my arm around you,” Jonny admitted, face flaming.

“Wow,” Patrick said, then frowned. “Mostly?”

“Oh, the uh, the first time was,” Jonny mumbled so low Patrick couldn’t hear him.

“What?”

“I got distracted because you smiled at me,” Jonny admitted, mouth curling up a little at whatever expression was on Patrick’s face. “It’s a pretty great smile.”

“It is?” Patrick felt his cheeks growing warm.

“I mean, I’m partial to it,” Jonny said, his growing smile making Patrick smile in response. “See? That’s it -- the one with the dimples!”

“Oh my god,” Patrick blushed harder but he couldn’t stop smiling. “You’re such a dork.”

“Shut up, your mom’s a dork.” Jonny retorted.

“You need new jokes,” Patrick laughed, pulling Jonny over to the side of the garage and out of view of his family. “Kiss me?”

“But your parents -- “

“You can’t say shit like that and leave without kissing me,” Patrick said.

“Calling your mother a dork turns you on, huh?” Jonny smirked. 

“God, why do I even like you?” Patrick shook his head sadly, pulling Jonny closer until they were kissing. He kept it short, and chaste, because he was gonna have to go inside and he didn’t need to face his sisters and his parents with a boner. 

They said another goodbye once Jonny finally released him and got into his car, starting the engine with another loud growl. He pulled out of the driveway and then stopped, rolling his window down. 

“Hey, one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Greek god, huh?” 

Patrick groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“But it’s so fun.” Jonny smirked. “And just for the record, Patrick?”

“Yeah?” Patrick replied warily because Jonny looked far too pleased with himself.

“Your ass is pretty awesome, too.”


End file.
